Chubby Jimin
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Yoongi suka Jimin yang bertubuh berisi, karena Jimin akan sangat huggable. / "Kalau kau diet, aku tidak akan mau bergelung di pelukanmu seperti ini lagi." / MinYoon, BL.


**Chubby Jimin**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Yoongi suka Jimin yang bertubuh berisi, karena Jimin akan sangat _huggable_. / "Kalau kau diet, aku tidak akan mau bergelung di pelukanmu seperti ini lagi." / MinYoon, BL.

 **Warning** :

BL, fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chubby Jimin**

Yoongi suka Jimin yang memiliki tubuh berisi, bukan gendut, tapi berisi. Jimin yang bertubuh berisi terasa empuk di berbagai sudut dan sangat _huggable_ , Yoongi suka itu.

Yoongi juga suka Jimin yang bertubuh berisi karena pipinya akan menjadi sangat _chubby_ dan empuk. Yoongi suka menusuk-nusuk pipi itu dengan telunjuknya saat Jimin tidur, mengganggu Jimin yang sedang tidur itu sangat menyenangkan. Karena Jimin tidak akan marah, dia hanya akan mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kesal dan mencoba menepis jemari Yoongi yang sibuk menusuk-nusuk pipi gembulnya.

Tidak, Yoongi tidak memiliki _fetish_ atas pipi gembul Jimin. Dia hanya suka. Catat itu, _**suka**_.

Dia tidak seperti Namjoon yang seperti kecanduan akan bibir bawah milik Seokjin dan merasa harus menggigit bibir itu setiap satu jam sekali. Astaga, dia tidak semesum itu.

Walaupun harus Yoongi akui dia selalu merasa ingin menggigit bibir Jimin setiap kali dia melihat bibir gemuk itu. Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona bibir Jimin? Bibir itu terlihat begitu lembut, tebal, dan empuk…

Oke, mari hentikan itu sebelum Yoongi benar-benar berlari ke _dorm_ untuk menggigit bibir Jimin. Jarak _dorm_ dan studionya cukup jauh dan dia masih di jalan, dia tidak mungkin berteriak menyuruh manajernya untuk menyetir lebih cepat.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega saat akhirnya dia sampai di _dorm_ , dia berjalan dan bergegas membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka, melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya (setelah rak sepatu yang agak berantakan) adalah Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang bertanding _Playstation_. Mereka berdua duduk di karpet sementara di sofa di belakang mereka ada Jungkook yang tertidur pulas.

Yoongi yakin Jungkook sudah lelah menunggu kedua 95 _line_ itu bertanding _game_ karena mereka berdua bisa bertanding _game_ selama satu hari penuh tanpa henti. Untungnya mereka memiliki Seokjin yang selalu menarik mereka berdua dari _Playstation_ setiap beberapa jam sekali.

Tapi saat ini Seokjin sedang berada di studio bersama Namjoon, makanya tidak ada yang akan menyeret kedua 95 _line_ itu dari _game_.

Yoongi meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan berjalan ke arah Jimin, dengan santainya dia meraih _joystick_ milik Jimin dan melemparkannya ke lantai sebelum kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Jimin dan bergelung di sana.

Jimin berkedip bingung, " _Hyung_?"

"Argh! Yoongi _Hyung_! Aku hampir menang! Kenapa kau mengganggu kami?!" teriak Taehyung kesal.

Yoongi mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan datar andalannya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Taehyung terdiam dan menggeleng pelan, "Ti-tidak kok, _Hyung_." ujar Taehyung kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Namun dua detik setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Taehyung kembali ke sana, membangunkan Jungkook dan mengajaknya pindah ke kamar.

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan dia kembali menyamankan posisinya di dada Jimin. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk pinggang Jimin erat-erat. Jimin yang bertubuh berisi sangat enak untuk dipeluk dan Yoongi selalu merasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukan Jimin yang hangat.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa? Ada masalah di studio?" tanya Jimin lembut seraya mengusap kepala Yoongi yang ditutupi _beanie hat_. Dia tahu Yoongi sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan _mini album_ terbaru mereka.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku hanya agak mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu dan tidur, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, "Aku mau tidur di sini."

Jimin mengerjap pelan kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah saat langka dimana Yoongi bersikap manja padanya, biasanya Yoongi akan sangat acuh pada Jimin, padahal Jimin adalah kekasihnya. Tidak seperti Seokjin dan Jungkook yang sering bersikap manja pada Namjoon dan Taehyung, Yoongi lebih banyak diam dan mengacuhkan Jimin.

Jadi momen dimana Yoongi bergelung di pangkuannya seperti saat ini adalah saat-saat langka.

Duh, rasanya Jimin ingin merekam momen ini.

"Jim.."

Suara lirih Yoongi membuat Jimin membuyarkan lamunannya dan menunduk untuk menatap Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan diet untuk _comeback_ kita, kan?" tanya Yoongi seraya mendongak menatap Jimin.

"Eh? Diet?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Iya, kau tidak akan diet kalori mati-matian agar _abs_ mu terbentuk lagi, kan?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku suka Jimin yang seperti ini." ujar Yoongi seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lengan atas Jimin. Jimin memang masih berotot, hanya saja _abs_ nya sudah memudar karena dia sudah tidak membentuknya lagi.

"Yang seperti apa?"

"Berisi dan empuk."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam, "Maksudmu kau suka aku yang gemuk?"

Yoongi mengangguk polos, "Karena Jimin yang gemuk memiliki pipi yang _chubby_. Kalau kau diet, aku tidak akan bisa menusuk-nusuk pipimu seperti ini." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu hari ini, _Baby Sugar_?"

Yoongi menjauhkan tangannya dan bergelung lagi di pelukan Jimin. "Tidak ada."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi gemas dan mengecup kepalanya, "Jadi kau mau aku tidak diet?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Bang PD- _nim_ memintaku untuk diet?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya kesal, "Kau tidak boleh diet. Titik."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Bang PD- _nim_ memintaku untuk diet, sayang. Lagipula, ARMY juga menyukai _abs_ ku. Memangnya kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka sih, tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu diet dan membatasi kalorimu. Kau butuh banyak energi untuk latihan."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Aku tidak akan sakit, sayang. Tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan _dance_ kita yang seperti itu."

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku?"

Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk Yoongi lebih erat, "Aku akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini.. aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak kalau Bang PD- _nim_ memintaku untuk membentuk _abs_ ku lagi."

Yoongi mendengus, "Oke, terserah."

"Jangan marah, sayang~" rayu Jimin pelan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoongi yang masih bergelung di pelukannya.

"Kalau kau diet, aku tidak akan mau bergelung di pelukanmu seperti ini lagi."

"Hei, hei, kenapa begitu? Walaupun aku diet, tubuhku masih tetap nyaman untuk dipeluk kok."

"Kau tidak akan seempuk ini."

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah, Yoonginya memang keras kepala. "Oke, oke. Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak diet. Aku akan berolahraga saja, bagaimana?"

"Asal kau tetap seempuk ini, aku tidak keberatan."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Yoongi, "Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Tadi kau bilang kau mengantuk."

"Hmm.." gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi baru saja memejamkan matanya dan dia langsung mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara berisik dari pintu depan _dorm_. Dia berguman kecil dan memeluk Jimin lebih erat, sementara Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi.

"Kami pul– _oops_.." Seokjin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saat melihat Yoongi yang tertidur nyaman di pelukan Jimin.

Jimin menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan mendesis pelan. Memberi isyarat agar Seokjin tidak berisik.

Seokjin mengangguk dan berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati ruang depan _dorm_ mereka. Tak lama kemudian Namjoon masuk dan dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan iri. Yoongi terlihat tertidur dengan pulas dan kelihatannya nyaman sekali.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Jinnie.."

Seokjin menoleh dan menatap Namjoon, "Apa?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku juga mau tidur seperti itu." Namjoon berujar seraya menunjuk Yoongi yang berada dalam pelukan Jimin.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Kau lupa kakimu itu sangat panjang? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bergelung seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku ingiiiinn.. tubuhku lelah sekali karena terus bekerja di studiooo~" rengek Namjoon.

Seokjin mendelik menatap Namjoon karena dia takut suara berat Namjoon akan membangunkan Yoongi. Sementara Jimin hanya diam dan menyimak pembicaraan diantara 'orangtua'nya di Bangtan.

"Ayolah, sayaaaanggg~" rengek Namjoon lagi, kali ini sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan permen.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa karena melihat _aegyo_ Namjoon yang amat sangat tidak imut. Astaga, seseorang dengan tubuh sebesar dan memiliki suara seberat Namjoon melakukan _aegyo_? Itu _nightmare_.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk pasrah, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti Namjoon sebelum pria itu berguling-guling di lantai seraya terus merayunya.

Namjoon meninju udara dengan gembira dan segera menyeret Seokjin ke kamar mereka.

Jimin menatap pintu kamar Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tertutup dan menghela nafas pelan, "Pasti besok Seokjin _Hyung_ mengeluh kaki dan pinggangnya pegal karena Namjoon _Hyung_. Dia kan jauh lebih berat."

Jimin membenarkan posisinya dan bersandar di sofa dengan tangan yang tetap memeluk Yoongi yang sudah pulas. Jimin menunduk dan tersenyum saat menatap wajah polos Yoongi saat tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, _Baby Sugar_.."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

 _Another fluffy_ MinYoon _for you all_!

Ini terinspirasi dari pipi _chubby_ Jimin (?) dan keinginan pribadi untuk memainkan pipi gembul Jimin _/abaikan/_

Oke, _ehem_!

Siapa yang mulai menggila karena _teaser-teaser_ yang dilemparkan BigHit? _We are on the same squad_! Aku nyaris gila dan tidak tidur karena BigHit selalu memberikan _teaser_ di tengah malam -_-

Aku tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 30 T-T

.

.

.

.

 _Last but not least,_

 _Review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
